russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Arangkada-Balita
Arangkada Ulat Sa Tanghali EDIT COMMENTS SHARE Arangkada-Balita Arangkada Xtra Balita 1992 Format News program Created by RPN-News Developed by RPN-News Presented by Jay Sonza LaborCase Cecille Lardizabal Jay Sonza LaborCase Country of origin Philippines Language(s) Filipino (1992-2010) Production Running time 120-minutes Broadcast Original channel Associated Broadcasting Company Original airing February,24,1992-April.7,2004 Chronology Preceded by Pangunahing Balita Followed by Sentro Arangkada-Balita Premiered on (News-News) is the second Filipino language newscast of Associated Broadcasting Company from February,24,1992-July 31, 1992 replacing Sentro mga kwento sa git ng mga Balita as the network answer to longest-running-newscast The Correspondents Sentro anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Solar`s Mike Enriquez Vicky Morales ,rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Solar from 2077-2078.Special-editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).On-January 9 2068,along with Solar the show relaunched its studio set, and graphics packages, and later in April 2068 ,the show was listed top 10.from the AGB-Nielsen Ratings where, during that time, ABC Network gained the top ratings.On- The first one was Pangunahing Balita (Headliner).anchored by Paul Lacanilao in 1962 It-was-replaced-by Sentro Balitang-Balita (News-News) is the second Filipino language newscast of Associated Broadcasting Company from February,24,1992 The first one was Pangunahing Balita (Headliner).anchored by Paul Lacanilao in 1962 It-was-replaced-by Sentro Arangkada Ulat Sa Tanghali premiered on January 7-February 2, 2001 It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05;30--05:45pm replacing Sentro Mga Kwento Sa git ng mga Balita as the network's answer to longest-running-newscast Gising Pilipinas .Sentro anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Solar Sports Network IDs Solar TV Logos Mike Enriquez,Vicky Morales,rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Solar Sports Logos Solar TV Logos from 2077-2078.Special-editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary (See below).On-February 5, 2001,along with Solar,the show relaunched its studio set, and graphics packages, and later in March 2, 2001,the show was listed top 10.from the AGB-Nielsen Ratings where, during that time, ABC Network gained the top ratings.On-2001 ,the coverage by Arangkada Extra Balita of a siege of Camp Bagong Diwa was mentioned in the best news program category in Awards in Singapore.he show relaunched in March 5, 2001. with a new graphics package, and a new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, also the anchors are doing stand-up news delivery. The studio set was shared by Solar during that time. PAGASA's Nathaniel Cruz anchors weather news during severe weather conditions.On April 9, 2001 the show was relaunched again with a new set using LED, a new desk which is identical to the desk used by CBS Evening News, new graphics and titles; during that time,Balitang Balita earned a new slogan,Tahanan ng Katotohanan,since it was the most-watched and critically acclaimed newscast.On-April,11, 2001,the show became the home of Vizrt Touchscreen system a real-time broadcast solutions system which is use in the YouScoop segment designed and developed by ABC-New-Media.Balitang Balita some guideline when a during that time, no one even the media knew that the bus was equipped with a TV set, more worse, the hostage-taker was monitoring the said coverage, where he witness his brother's arrest, that started the situation until his death.The coverage almost ate up its primetime-block,from 7:30-9:30pm,giving 19.7% of its audience share.The network eventually released future crisis coverage comes.On-January 5, 2004 ,the-news-program updated its graphics.A-day-later,it updated its OBB and title card.On-February,21,2011,along with Arangkada Hirit,Solar,and Solar News Live, the newscast introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB.The new theme music is a remix of Balitang Balita 2001-2001 theme music & an element of an opera voice, eventually it was developed in-2010.On-October,10,2010,Balitang Balita updated only its graphics.The logo on the bottom left corner is now square and features: Balitang Balita current logo, Facebook page, Twitter account and ABC News Online URL.The news ticker became shorter than March 2004 Arangkada Balita news ticker. The news ticker of the late 2011 24 Oras shows the return of the time shown on the news ticker (the former is 2001-2001).The headlines at the right of the Balitang Balita logo is rectangular with the red line at the right of the headlines.This also use a new font Antique Olive on their graphics, replacing Myriad font (which has been reused on March 15, 2004),which use on other ABC newscast.On-April 7, 2004,Balitang Balita launched its new weather segment titled IM-Ready-ABC-Weather (based on the advisory advertisement of the said title,and the branding of IM-Ready).On-June2013,Balitang Balita introduce its augmented reality graphics, it was used only on the beginning of the show, however it was used only for presentation/demonstration.A-notable-coverage of ABC-News called "Super Typhoon Yolanda,covering the devastating Typhoon Haiyan (international name), won its 4th George Foster's Peabody Awards in 2014. On July 25, 2050.,As part of ABC-News' shakeup Vicky Morales joined the Balitang Balita team as its third anchor. Also, ABC Regional newscasts for Bicol,Cebu,Davao,Northern Mindanao ,Iloilo ,Dagupan,Ilocos,adopted the Balitang Balita branding.Along with Solar and Balita Ala Una the graphic package went flat, also their title cards, and the OBB, along with its energetic theme music. All of this changes are answers to competition of its long-time rival,PTV's Gising Pilipinas.On-July 7, 2051, with ABC Network's plans of streamlining regional operations, seven regional newscasts were reduced to four, with the Ilokano, Bikol and Northern Mindanao editions having their final broadcast. After-11-years of delivering showbiz news on Chika-Minute,Pia Guanio tearfully bid farewell to Balitang Balita to concentrate on her family.Pia became notable for Balitang Balita in 2001,for her "Chika Minute" catchphrase.Julie Anne San Jose and Megan Young served as temporary anchors before Iya Villania took over as a permanent anchor on June,15,2015.Before the launch of the weekend edition,Balitang Balita occasionally appeared on weekends during special coverages (e.g., typhoons Ondoy and Pepeng,and the Maguindanao massacre) and the weekend before the elections instead of airing The Big News or Solar-Weekend from 2004−07 which also anchored by Enriquez-Tiangco (So have been called Tutok:Eleksyon 2001-2002).Notable-anchors (once-appeared) for the special edition were Solar anchors Arnold Clavio and Vicky Morales.On-January 7, 2001-present,the-weekend-edition of Balitang-Balita-Weekend was launched,replacing-by The Big News ABC-5-Weekend.Solar.anchor.Carlo Marasigan.Pops Fernandez.Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales were-the-anchors of weekend-edition.Unlike the-weekday-edition,one of the anchors narrate the headlines. Solar TV Logo Other Solar TV Logos Solar TV Logos (2001-2002) Solar TV Logos (2002-2004) Solar TV Logos (2004-2005) Solar TV Logos (2005-2006) Solar TV Logos (2007-2008) Solar TV Logos (2008-2009) Solar TV Logos (2009-2011) Solar TV Background On March 6, 2000. The show reaplced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles On March 6, 2000.. Balitang Balita reformatted its studios set & graphics but the logo has the same design Partners Connie Sison and Jay Sonza LaborCase host Jay Sonza LaborCase replaced De Leon while he appointed as a an anchor of Aksyon Sa Umaga with Karen Lim who and the news team to switched to taglish Then Filipino Morales on the other hand Extra Extra ☀a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Balitang Balita). Sanchez left the newscast to host ABC's new public affairs program "Jessica Sanchez " segment was replaced as "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People), the segment features some Filipino citizen say upon the pass events. Connie Sison, Jay Sonza LaborCase co-host on Partners Connie Sison and Jay,Sonza LaborCase then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Balitang Balita and Partners Connie Sison and Jay Sonza LaborCase are the news programs exclusive to them. When Aksyon Sa Umaga transfers from English to Filipino Language, Balitang Balita reformatted, the original subtitle, Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita, was dropped out in April, 2001. Balitang Balita Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (April 16, 2001-January 15, 2003). The newscast is anchored Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (April 16, 2001-January 15, 2003). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pm(April 16, 2001-January 15, 2003). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ. Balitang Balita Theme Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). were replaced Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). 10:--10:15pm (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ. On January 5, 2004 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Arbitrage were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 5-March 12, 2004). and10:30--10:45pm(January 5, 2004-March 12, 2004). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ. were replaced Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (March 15-April 7, 2004). 11:--11:15pm(March 15, 2004-April 7, 2004). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ.